User talk:PoirotH
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Ciencia Al Poder (Talk) 04:47, January 11, 2011 Come and join Pokemon Teams! Go here and here for more info. Hope you join! - Do not vandalize. ~~Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!~~ 12:01, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Sorry. I misread that. I accidently read it and thought that you added it. ~~Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!~~ 21:04, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Anime Issues Just letting you know if you have any Anime Related Issues you know who to talk to! Whether it's Characters, Episodes or the Pocket Monsters themselves! If you have time maybe you could check out Project Anime! Leave a message on my talk page by clicking the section of my signature saying "Chief Editor of the Anime Department!" that will direct you to my talk page, at the top there's a red button saying "Leave a Message" click it and type your message, making your you state your subject which you can do by making a heading or typing in the Subject Box beneath your message and also make sure you sign the message using four tildes ~ or by clicking the signature button. I hope you'll take an interest in this wiki and perhaps visit some Anime Articles! Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 13:00, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Yup, it's from the latest chapter, i read it online :) Hey, you like the manga? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 13:56, April 2, 2011 (UTC) The Site Well...... If i link you the site don't spread it okay? Because from what i heard the manga itself is being taken out of most sites because it is copyrighted. Here's the link :http://www.otakuworks.com/series/3534/pokemon-adventures Hey, there are Manga articles here, wanna help out? :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 14:16, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, though it's okay if you won't, people's are sometimes busy :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 14:38, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I think it is, not sure because my antivirus system is outdated. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 15:03, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Unneeded Categories Please do not add more categories like this, they are too specialized and unneeded. 19:37, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Minor Edits Please mark your minor edits by checking the "Minor edit" box under the "Publish" button. This is one example of a minor edit made by you, unmarked. The Latias 15:28, August 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: First of all, please create a new header when you leave a message on my talk page. Secondly, it lets admins know if your edits are large or small without checking them.The Latias 15:33, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I'd like a response, and now please. The Latias 15:39, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: You must be very lazy then, considering you don't envy us box-tickers. The Latias 15:46, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Fine, just try to tick it when you make edits where you change less than 15-20 characters. The Latias 15:49, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Pokémon Colors Hey, Poirot. Thanks for adding any Pokémon I might have missed on the color page. [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 13:06, September 18, 2011 (UTC) About that, it might be just something to do with Water-type Pokémon specifically. But if you see any ones with duplicate entries (ie two listings of the same Pokémon in one color category), feel free to remove it.[[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 13:26, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello! My name is Pinga Bird (Cindy), and I am a new member this wiki. I gonna left later. Hello. Do you have an interest in PMD types? I mean Mystery DungeonBilal24 09:32, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I must tell. Emotionally better than the others. All the 5 versions touched my heart, and they are tough! It is difficult to evolve your starters. You need to beat Darkrai once and Palkia twice to be allowed to evolve. Hi pal. Can you tell me how to write a blog. I was planning to and i just cannot do it. Help!